<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Else is Your Pleasure Tonight? by HermioneGrander</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29626524">What Else is Your Pleasure Tonight?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermioneGrander/pseuds/HermioneGrander'>HermioneGrander</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dincobb Valentine's Bingo 2021 Event [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Western, Cowboys AU, FUCK i love them, M/M, Still can't write smut, as you can tell by this, bingo tags ahead, cobb's got the hots for single dilfs, cowboys/western au, din's new in town, he's got taste, like they fit on together so well on every level, nah jk this shits gotta build, they are literally so perfect for each other, two sexc cowboys walk into a bar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:33:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29626524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermioneGrander/pseuds/HermioneGrander</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Din Djarin first swung open the doors to the Mos Pelgo Saloon, he was not planning on getting a date that night...<br/>Just two lonely gay cowboys gettin' their love on.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dincobb Valentine's Bingo 2021 Event [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>DinCobb Valentine's Bingo 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What Else is Your Pleasure Tonight?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yeah so despite being incapable of smut i keep trying. so here's this. I'm tired. but I love them</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Din Djarin first swung open the doors to the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mos Pelgo Saloon,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he was not planning on getting a date that night. Nevertheless, every eye and hand seemed to follow him along as he waltzed over to the bar and ordered a single shot of whiskey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’ll be a quarter,” the bartender said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Din dropped the little silver coin on the counter and the bartender snatched it up. He sighed and lowered his hat over his eyes, scanning the room. Several other cowboys littered the bar and booths; only two ladies in sight, and they were both waitresses. Din smiled to himself; he’d found the right place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re all watchin’ ya, stranger,” the bartender commented as he handed Din his shot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Din replied, knocking the whiskey back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed and set the glass down on the bar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Another one?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No thanks,” he said, “I’ll be on my way now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” the bartender - </span>
  <em>
    <span>Werlo,</span>
  </em>
  <span> said his name tag - exclaimed, “You’re gonna get one drink with all these eyes on you and then just leave?”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Din nodded, “Thank you for the hospitality. If there was someone here I wanted to take home I’d have them by now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bartender chuckled, “Oh, you get many where you come from?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope,” Din said, getting up to leave. “I’m just looking for one.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Marshal Vanth watched the stranger enter and exit his saloon from across the road, sitting on his old wooden rocking chair. He was quiet, seemed nice, and kept to himself so far as Cobb could see.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d have to ask Werlo more about him come morning.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Marshal Vanth was taking his rounds about their little boomtown as he always did when a small child decided to dash out into the road in front of a horse drawn carriage. Cobb didn’t even hesitate; he leapt towards the child, holding him close as he dove out of the way of the running horses. They rolled once, Cobb’s hand behind the kid’s head the whole time, before stopping, Cobb skidding on his knees with the child grasping him tight. The horses whinnied as they ran by, and the driver shouted some swear Cobb would never repeat in front of a child and continued on without a care. He huffed a sigh of annoyed relief and sat up, still holding the kid close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you okay there little one?” he asked the child, holding him out at arm’s length.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kid just stared at him with big, brown eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Grogu!” someone called out down the street.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cobb turned to see the running form of the stranger who’d waltsed into his saloon the night before with no introduction. The child smiled upon seeing him, and Cobb put it together that the man must be his father. He let go of the kid who ran to his dad, giggling all the way. Cobb stood as the man grabbed his son and lifted him up, hugging him close to his chest, one hand on the back of the kid’s head. The man was saying something to his son in a different language, and the child would nod or shake his head appropriately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cobb approached slowly, not wanting to disturb them but also wanting to know who exactly this stranger was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the man saw Cobb his eyes widened, and he met the Marshal halfway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” he said, out of breath, “I didn’t see him run off and before I knew it he was too far away-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, hey, it’s alright,” Cobb reassured him, “I got him, he’s alright.” He held out a hand. “Cobb Vanth,” he said, “Marshal of Mos Pelgo.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man gave a small smile, extending a hand not needed to support his son.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Din Djarin,” he replied, shaking Cobb’s hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s good to finally meet you, Din Djarin,” Cobb said. “I saw you walk into my bar last night like you owned the place,” he added, “I was thinkin’ of going in there to join you, but you left before I could make up my mind. Werlo said you weren’t lookin’ to take anyone home with you anyway.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Din smiled, looking Cobb up and down, “Had you been in there, Marshal, I might have.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cobb grinned back at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was that an invitation then?” he asked, “Cause today’s the Music Fest, so I’ll definitely be gettin’ something to drink tonight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe it was,” Din replied, tilting his chin up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He suddenly seemed to remember he was still holding his kid and schooled his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you again, Marshal, if there’s anything I could do to repay you-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I could think of a few things.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Din laughed then, and Cobb decided he liked it enough he wanted to hear more of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah, I mean it, Din,” Cobb said, holding up a hand, “It was my pleasure. You don’t get made the marshal of a small town if you don’t care about the people in it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Din’s face softened and he nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you can show me what else is your pleasure tonight,” Din said, walking off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cobb chuckled, “What about the kid?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, he can stay with Peli,” Din called back, waving at Cobb as he turned around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cobb shook his head, licking his teeth with a grin. Of course Din knew Peli, everyone did around here. If tonight went well, he’d have to find a way to thank her.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>That night went </span>
  <em>
    <span>fantastically,</span>
  </em>
  <span> and Cobb made a mental note to find Peli something real nice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Din had him going several times, had Cobb moaning beneath him and grasping at his own bed sheets like he was gonna fly away. The man was skilled, that was for sure, though Cobb figured you couldn’t walk around the Earth looking like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> and not pick up a thing or two here and there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The best part hadn’t even been the sex, however, but how Din treated him afterwards.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cobb was used to his one-nights leaving right away, or at least having the decency to wait ‘til early morning, escaping just before Cobb could say goodbye. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Din, however, took the time to help clean him up after, carefully wiping him down with a cool cloth as he panted heavily. And when the man pressed soft kisses to his skin as he went along, Cobb almost wept. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once they’d finished cleaning up, Din lay down beside him, pulling Cobb into his arms. He kissed the marshal gently, tenderly, and Cobb couldn’t help but melt in his hands. They fell asleep tangled up in each other, and despite only having met him that day, Cobb had never felt more loved in his life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>wow these two are great coping mechanisms when you wanna forget everything :) amiright</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>